A sweet secret between us
by kayychii
Summary: I hate him. I hate playboy like him. but then why is my heart beating like this? Why do I smile when his with me and why do I feel pain when his in pain? Do I really hate him? A story for SasuSaku Fans


Chapter 1

I sat at the quietly at the floor and glanced up the blue sky. I can't believe it was Spring already. The wind was blowing gently on my skin, it was so refreshing that I already felt sleepy as my body touched the cold floor. My name is Sakura Haruno and today is the start of my day as a junior high school student. I don't like to study much, and I'm not quiet good at it as well. What I do like is reading mangas and sleeping. I like it that way. I slowly closed my eyes, and all I could hear is the calm breeze that is soothing the surface of my skin. I could hear the sweet birds that are soaring up in the sky like they are dancing with the wind. I definitely like Spring.

" What do you think you're doing, Sakura-chan? "

I only opened my left eye. " Sleeping. "

" You can't, class is about to start you know. " Ino Yamanaka is my best friend and she always tell me not to do stuff like this. We started being friends way back in elementary and up until now we managed to keep our friendship going.

" But I'm sleepy. " I turned and closed my eyes again.

" C'mon Sakura! Stop lazying around already. " Ino was already irritated.

I sat up and do a little stretch. " Fine. "

Actually if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be present at class. I don't like studying at all. We were walking at the hallway when all of the sudden Ino stopped. I glanced at her and she was looking at someone. Her eyes were like hypnotize by someone.

" Ino-chan what's... " before I could say anything a girl shouted from the other side of the hallway.

" Why are you breaking up with me?! " the girl was crying infront of someone. The person she was talking to didn't answer. " Are you tired of me already?! Sasuke-kun you're so unfair."

 _Sasuke?_ That name sounds so familiar to me. _That's right. He's the guy that Ino-chan liked._ I glanced at the couple who were fighting. As I looked at the guys face, he was emotionless. His hair is with a dark shade of black. Some the strands were hiding his eyes but what capture my attention is his eyes. They were like cold onyx. Like he doesn't care that the other girl was crying for him. _I really hate bastard like him._ For a brief second our eyes met and I felt a cold shiver running to my spine. I started walking again and called Ino-chan, she hesitated first but immediately followed me. Honestly, I really disagree to her liking that guy. She doesn't even deserve a guy like that. In this School, Sasuke Uchiha is the number one most popular and smartest guy. Well, that's why girls go the extra mile just to get his attention. I heard before that, everyday I girl would confess to him but I don't really get it. Somehow when I looked at that guy, he gives off a dark aura. Like behind that face there's something much more, that's why I don't fall for his trap. I don't even like a guy with a _playboy aura._

" Sakura, your mom is dating someone new right? " Ino asked all of a sudden.

" Yeah. I guess. "

" Does that bother you? "

" I.. Well, as long as she's happy then it's fine. "

It was 7 years since my father passed away and just a year ago my mom began to date a guy she met when she was on vacation. I couldn't stop her, I want her to be happy as well and she deserve to be happy. But in my heart, no one could ever replace my dad. I remember how my mom used to cry every night and wished that Dad would comeback to us, sometimes she even spend a day staring into nothingness and I don't want her to return in that state. I rather see her with a lovely smile on her face and spend her day telling stories about how her day was.

Time passed by like watching a movie in fast forward. After my history class I decided to skipped the next class which is Math. I really can't stand to have a Math Class today. Somehow, I felt like I'm not in the mood. I decided to went back to the rooftop and take a nap until the last period is over. I leaned at the other side of the door entrance so that no one could see me. After a few minutes, my eyes started to close and all I can hear was the sound of the wind. Drifting to sleep, I have a dream of a place filled with flowers. The sun was about to set so the sky was painted orange and red. There, on the middle of the bed of flowers, was my Dad. He was standing still and looking at me with a sweet smile on his face. That was exactly the face that I last saw in my memory. I was already fast asleep when I heard footsteps. It was a lot of footsteps coming from the staircase. I was too lazy to opened my eyes so I just listened to it perhaps it will go away later. Then a heard the sound of the door opening and a voice followed.

" Are you sure it's safe to do it here? " it was a girl's voice.

" Are you scared? " another voice said.

" No.. I want to be with you. " the girl pleaded.

 _Shit_. _What a bad timing!_ I was in the middle of sleeping peacefully now I'm being interupted by these idiot couple. They remained quiet for a couple of minutes then I heard a different noise. It was a weird sound and I don't want to hear it any further. With those uneven breathings, my face started to boil in shame. _Why did I end up in this situation anyway?_ I sat still and think of an idea on how I can escape there but with all those sounds that I hear I couldn't even concentrate. I took a deep breath.

" Keep yourself together. " I whispered to myself. _Just pretend you don't hear anything._ My face started to warm up again. Then with a quick instant I suddenly sneeze.

" S-Stop someone is here. " I heard the girl said.

 _Crap. Now I'm dead._ My heart started to beat faster and faster, why do I have to sneeze in a time like this?

" You go ahead. " the other voice ordered.

Then I heard a running footstep on the staircase and the door shut close. I stood up still leaning on the wall.

" You have a bad habit of disturbing people.. " he whispered.

" Wha.. " I couldn't say a word. I heard a footstep behind me and it was getting closer and closer. My ears started to numb because of the loud pumping of my heart. My legs were slightly shaking.

" I-I'm sorry! " I shouted and the footstep stopped. " I wasn't eavesdropping... it was an acciddent. "

I felt someone touch my long hair from behind and pulled me gently. Since my legs are weak, I immediate fell backwards and I slammed at something. On the corner of my eye, I saw a hand holding my hair. I couldn't looked to see who it was.

" So it's you again. " his voice echoed in my ears.

 _Again? What does he mean by..._ I slowly turned and I saw who it was. It was the guy earlier at the hallway. Our eyes met, this is the first time that I was close to this onyx eyes. It was so dark that I could even see my reflection. He pulled my hair with a little force that made me flinched.

" I really hate being disturb. " I couldn't believe how cold his voice is. Like I was talking to a person with no soul.

Somehow, I felt my heart aches so I decided to tear away from his eyes. I held my hair that he was holding and tried to pull it back.

" Hey, Let go! " He immediately let go of my hair with a word but he pushed my against the wall and that surprised me.

" What happen here... Don't tell anyone or else- " his face was getting closer and closer to my face almost an inch away.

" No get away! " I pushed him away with all the strenght that I have but he caught my left hand and held it tight. He started to get closer again. I was shocked when I felt his warm breath on the corner of my neck. As his breath lingers in my neck, I felt electricity run through out my body and I'm starting to lose strength. He was tracing the length of my neck with the tip of his nose and I was trying to fight him off but it doesn't work at all. " S-Stop it! " I choked the word out but he didn't seem to hear me. I felt his lips moved.

" You better keep this a secret. " I knew he was already threatening me.

He let go of me and moved away from me. I knew I was about to cry but I tried my best to fight back the tears. He turned back at me and walked away. I was standing there, motionless for a few minutes then my knees went numb and I slowly sat at the floor. I stared at my left hand that he was holding and it was shaking in fear. _What is wrong with that guy? He didn't have to do that to me._ I touched the corner of my neck were his breath lingered and it was hot like it was burning. _I don't like this feeling._ Even my heart was beating faster than before. _I should really be careful around that guy._

That night, I was eating dinner with my mom and she keeps on telling stories about her boyfriend. As for me, I was staring at my plate, still stunned by what happened at school. After taking a night bath, I could still feel the burning sensation in my neck and it was irritating me to death. I just want to forget everything that happened earlier.

" Really sweetheart you should met him as well. " my mom added but I wasn't paying attention at all.

" Wha... S-Sure. "

" Sakura, did something happened at School? " She was looking at me with serious eyes.

My left hand froze. _At School?_ I looked at my mom's face and I could tell she's worried. " Ah, no. N-Nothing happened. "

" Darling, I know it when you're bothered by something. You can tell me everything. " my mom pleaded.

" Mom, I'm fine. " I fake a smile.

" Sakura, I - "

I cut her off. " Don't worry Mom. I'm totally fine. " I assured her with another fake smile.

After dinner,I slammed my body in bed and stared at the window. I don't know how to deal with him tomorriw at school. I'm lucky that we aren't on the same class though. It will be chaos. Suddenly I remember how his eyes. Really, staring at his onyx eyes felt weird, the darkness of it. _Is Sasuke-kun hiding something?_ I sat up quickly. Sasuke _-kun? Why am I thinking of that guy again?_ I felt irritation again and started to punch my pillow to release all my frustration from earlier then my phone started to ring. It was Ino. _That's right! I forgot about Ino._ After what happened at the rooftop I quickly went home and I didn't bother telling it to her. _Why would I? I mean, she likes that guy._ I reached for my phone and answered it.

" Yes? "

" Sakura, what happened to you? You just disappeared earlier! " she quickly shouted at me.

" Ahh... about that I'm so sorry Ino-chan. "

" Geez.. I was worried about you. "

" I know. I just got an emergency earlier but it's okay now." I assured her.

" Umm.. Sakura, I want to tell you something. " her voice suddenly changed.

" About what? "

She didn't answer for a minute. " It's about... about... " she stopped again and I can hear her heavy breathing. " About Sasuke _-kun? "_

 _Crap. It's that name again._ My hand tightened. " What 'bout him? "

" Well, I want to confess to him. "

" Ino are you stupid?! " was the words that came out of my mouth.

" I k-knew you were going to say that. " she said in a low voice.

" I'm sorry. It's just that I don't really get what you see in that guy. He's a ba- " I decided not to finished the word. " Are you sure about that? Confessing I mean. "

" Yes. I want to try my best. " her voice is shaking. I knew she was scared of confessing.

I signed. " Well, if that's what you want to do then as your friend I'll cheer you on..." I said with a smile. I couldn't tell her about what happened earlier cause I know she would be hurt. " But if he said one wrong word then I'm gonna break his nose. "

She laughed. " Thanks, Sakura-chan. "

" When are you planning to confess? "

" T-Tomorrow. "

I didn't argue with her anymore. I definitely hate that guy but my friend loves him and it's not like I can stop my friend. It's the same situation like my mom. I want both of them to be happy. So no matter what happened tomorrow after she confess I'll be there for her cause I'm her friend. I slowly closed my eyes and drift to sleep when suddenly I saw him in my dreams and that's the first time I dreamed of Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
